Wherever You Will Go
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: First Escaflowne fic. Hitomi and Van miss each other terribly, but is there a way for them to still be together, even if they are miles apart? Somewhat sad Van/Hitomi songfic.


Wherever You Will Go by Takato's Dreamer (Rainy Tears)

a/n: first Escaflowne fic. Van/Hitomi, very sad, about how Van wishes he could go wherever Hitomi does, how they'll always be together in spirit, yadda yadda yadda. Lyrics in _italics_ and brackets.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, sadly, Sunrise does. The song "Wherever You Will Go" belongs to a cool group called The Calling.

Enjoy the fic...... ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So lately, I've been wonderin' _

_Who will be there to take my place _

  


Van Fanel took a deep breath, turning towards Hitomi, his brown-haired angel. He had just taken the Energist out of Escaflowne, his battle mech. Now Gaea was finally at peace, and Escaflowne was of no longer use. It was just as Folken had always wanted, just what Van had always wanted too.

  


Or was it?

  


Since the day he had saved Hitomi from falling into a dark pit, Van had never been the same. Hitomi had captured his heart; and he had likewise charmed her. Now, their eternal bond was to be sliced in half.....

  


"_Hitomi can't go! After all we've been through, all the battles won and now with Zaibach and Dornkirk defeated.... But she must go.... she must return to her own world. The distance will pain me forever..._" Van thought, sadness clouding his reddish-brown eyes.

  


"Hitomi...." Van began, not knowing how to convert all of his love for Hitomi into one line. "Hitomi, someday we'll meet again," he managed quietly, head bowed.

  


"Van, I love you. I'll never forget you, even when I'm an old lady," Hitomi's soft voice returned. Van looked into her verdant eyes, and they met there for a second, no more.

  


_When I'm gone, you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

  


"_We can't separate! It can't be like this!_" Van screamed inside his head. But he must let Hitomi go though neither of them could bear it. 

  


Suddenly, Hitomi felt herself being carried into the air. A dream-like blue light was carrying her away from Gaea, away from the world below her feet. 

  


She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered Van's rescue of her as he descended on Escaflowne, how they shouted each other's names and time seemed to freeze as they greeted each other with outstretched arms.

  


From that moment of the rescue, Hitomi and Van had realized that what they had was something so amazing, it nearly surpassed the short-lived romance of Romeo and Juliet. She remembered as she and Van embraced, finally giving into their feelings as she gripped her arms around his neck and didn't notice the blush creep onto Van's cheeks.

  


She had been so delighted to see him.... **"_Van!!!!_" she called, eyes sparkling with dewy happiness*** But it was all over now. Now, Van was to be only a memory......

  


_If a great wave should fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own _

  


"_Hitomi, I hope that you have the best of luck on Earth. Please, stay out of trouble, and remain strong.... You are truly a courageous girl... together you and I saved an entire planet.... Now I hope you can make it on your own in the other world..._" Van thought, muttering an inextinguishable prayer for Hitomi.

  


"Good luck.... I love you, Hitomi!!!" Van said the first part silently, then shouted the second part.

  


Feeling the pain in his voice caused by the parting, Hitomi's heart was touched.

  


"Good-bye, everyone! I'll never forget you!" she shouted, her voice carrying over the wind and gently into Van's ear.

  


_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

  


"Hitomi...." he simply whispered, a breeze playing through his jet-black hair.

  


Meanwhile.....

  


Hitomi felt herself land on the ground, looking around. She was at the train station, ready to meet her friends.... A red-haired girl rushed up to her, hugging her so tightly she nearly ran out of air.

  


"Yukari-san! How are you?" Hitomi asked her excited friend.

  


"I'm fine, Hitomi-san. I'm just so excited that you're back, and now..... well, Amano and I, well, you see....." she stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say.

  


"I'm so happy for you, Yukari-san. You really deserve Amano. Besides, I've already found my love.... and lost it..." Hitomi said, becoming a little misty.

  


"Is it about the other place?" Yukari asked softly. Hitomi nodded, and Yukari hugged the sad girl. 

  


"I'm sorry, Hitomi-san. Maybe you'll see him again, somehow...." Yukari said in a consoling voice.

  


"Maybe, by chance of a miracle," Hitomi murmured, looking out the window.

  


Back on Gaea.....

  


Van sat in the shade of a large, wide oak tree. He leaned against its ancient bark and slept, something he had been doing a lot lately. There had been no battles, no wars, nothing to get his adrenaline pumping once more.

  


"Hitomi..." he breathed, still dreaming of his only love. (a/n: and the crowd goes: Cor-ny!)

  


_And maybe, I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday _

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

  


"If I could find the way, Hitomi, I'd stay by your side forever. I'd never leave you..... this feeling is eating me alive. Somehow, I've got to find the way to make it back and be your guardian angel, even from afar..." Van reflected aloud, knowing no one was around to hear his solitary wishes.

  


_If a great wave should fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you _

  


Later on that night, Van had been hunting in the forest with Merle and Allen Schezar. Van had walked out by himself, leaving the cat-girl and soldier in awkward company.

  


The young swordsman traveled down a well-known path and stared at the immense expanse of sky. "_People have always looked to the sky in wonder, and yet I seem to look at it with a sense of knowing... almost a regret. For it was the sky that stole my joy, that blue rainbow that took away my Hitomi_," he thought angrily, shaking a fist at the distant constellations.

  


The stellar orbs continued in their cold, silvery orbits. They were so distant to Van, especially one called Earth....

  


"If only someone could bring me back to you, or you back to Gaea.... I'd gladly give all of the rest of my life just for less than a day with you, Hitomi," the handsome stargazer whispered, sadness overcoming him.

  


_ If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

  


"I'd go anywhere to be close to you, Hitomi.... whether I must climb a mountain or swim the depths of a sea," Van said, now nearly in tears. Life without Hitomi was tearing him apart..... day by day.

  


_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope _

_Runaway with my love _

  


"You took my heart, my hope with you to the Mystic Moon..... I hope that memories keep the feeling alive. But somehow, it just doesn't work for me...." Van said to no one, looking on into the knight at a tiny blue-green planet amidst silvery specks of icy light.

  


On Earth......

  


Hitomi put the shopping bags on her kitchen table. She had recently returned from a trip to the mall with Yukari. Though they had had a great time, Hitomi felt something was missing from her life. Had Van meant that much to her?

  


Kanzaki Hitomi looked out the window, still seeing the bright light of day. It was around noontime, and the sun beat down upon her small town in Japan.

  


"Van?!" she shouted in utter astonishment......

  


On Gaea.....

  


Van sat on the river's edge with Merle, fishing for a trout or two. "Merle, I'm sorry if I'm not really into the whole fishing thing today. It's just that....." he began to explain to the cat-girl.

  


"Van-sama, it's okay if you miss Hitomi. I miss her too, but you've got to let go. Ease up a bit, and don't just live in the past. If you keep looking backward than you can't see where you're going, as I always say," the perky cat said, grinning a bit.

  


_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart and your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

  


Somehow, Van's thoughts came to a precise idea.

  


"Hitomi! We can still be together.... for eternity!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

  


"_As long as we can remember, we can remain in love! I'll stay with Hitomi in her mind and imagination, I'll be the slight breeze in the wildflowers, the clouds that she watches. I'll be with her...... and the love will go on forever!_" he thought excitedly. 

  


  


  


_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

  


_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

  


"Time will never be reversed, Hitomi. We'll always be separated by the distance of space, the endless miles of emptiness between out hearts. But our love can conquer this loneliness, Hitomi! We will always have each other, and I've truly found the way to go wherever you will go...." Van finished, speaking directly to Hitomi's mind, the corner of her heart.

  


On Earth.....

  


Hitomi heard Van's words. "Oh, Van, trying to cheer me up? Life just isn't the same with your absence... every day is dark," the short-haired girl said, close to tears.

  


Hitomi instantly felt a golden light shining upon her. Astonished, she looked up to see Van sitting on a distant rock in the bay. His wings were outstretched as he looked in Hitomi's direction and smiled. His brown eyes were so full of words not spoken that no writer in the world could have ever captured their meaning. 

  


Hitomi smiled with joy as she watched Van sit next to the clear, sparkling blue bay. He cast no reflection in the water; he must be nearly an illusion. But---- he _did _have a shadow, and a reflection, now that Hitomi looked closely.

  


Raising her hand in a sort of half-wave, Hitomi smiled at Van. The two could finally find a way to spend the rest of their lives together.....

  


Even though she was greatly saddened by the physical departure of her Fanelian prince, Hitomi knew that whenever she was feeling down she'd find Van, just watching her from across the bay, though in reality he was across the universe.

  


~They'd never be alone~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


end notes: first Esca fic, I thought it was rushed and kind of corny, but you tell me what you think. Were there many mistakes? Were the characters, well, in character? Did it make sense? What could I improve? What was good?

And should I keep writing Esca fics?

Please respond if you wish. And make flames intelligent, not just pathetic and immature cursing. 

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
